Previously, audio mixing consoles that are used by sound engineers for performances where sound amplification and enhancement is required, and particularly where large audiences are evolved, were shipped in complex wooden crates or containers. Once all the equipment used during the performance arrives at the venue, the audio mixing console is removed typically by four or five persons and set up at a convenient location. The shipping container is normally stored separately until the performance is completed, the equipment is then replaced in the container by the four or five persons and shipped to the next venue or stored.
An audio mixing console is a fragile and expensive piece of electronic equipment, therefore it is imperative that significant care is taken in its handling and transportation—the prior art has gone to considerable length to afford such protection. It should be noted however that the common type of container made of wood, usually a vinyl coated plywood, has its limitations and wears out quickly and is subject to damage, particularly if a fork lift is used as part of the transportation mode.
Since the prior art wooden crate or container was made and improved over the past few decades, this approach has been in conformance with standard practice, therefore no specific patents have been issued to the inventor's knowledge.